Forum:2020-01-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- A whale with a swim bladder! Svesjo (talk) 06:00, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : Yeah, this is definitely not your standard issue whale. I wonder if it ever surfaces? I would guess that it relies entirely on its internal ecosystems (or something else?) for oxygen. Quantheory (talk) 07:17, January 17, 2020 (UTC) It seems fairly clear to me by now that "they" is the pronoun used for Ahnkokanth, and that Ahnkokanth is physically a singular Great Cetacean. I'm guessing in this case it's because Ahnkokanth is genderless, using the singular they? It could be an example of the "royal we", but that's usually reserved for first person pronouns, at least in English (the singular third person tends to still be used, including in phrases like "Her Majesty" and so forth). Quantheory (talk) 07:17, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Some random facts while I'm thinking about the biology of these things. The depth reading from the submarine earlier was . That's about 408 meters, which is lower than modern military submarines generally operate, though manned vehicles have gone far lower. Assuming that it gauges the depth based on pressure (rather than some kind of sparky GPS system), that's a pressure of 40.6 atmospheres, which is generally quite survivable if you're introduced to it gradually and the nitrogen is removed from the atmosphere. So it's quite fine for them to be walking around in there. Quantheory (talk) 08:11, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : That page you linked, just like this one, ends with one of the Food Force interrupting to supply food. I think this has running gag status, although there's still the hovering possibility that the food includes cooked deepdwellers. Bkharvey (talk) 08:42, January 17, 2020 (UTC) The "technically..." in the first panel led me to expect "... a whale isn't a fish" in the second. But either that's just me, or Rakethorn decided halfway through the sentence not to try to explain biological classification to a Jäger. But in any case, what we're clearly meant to be doing right now is guessing who His Serenity was about to name when interrupted. The logical thing would be to insist on another god, i.e., Albia. But in any case, someone who isn't on this sub. Oh, and whether there's a reason Maxim has gone back to acting like a clown. Bkharvey (talk) 08:42, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : Regardless of how much sense it makes, I would enjoy it if the end was "We require the Lady Heterodyne." Like, her celebrity has penetrated so deeply that not only are there mole-men who use her glove oil, but also there are Great Cetacean stans. Quantheory (talk) 09:12, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :: She could give them the "I am not your creator and I don't expect you to obey my orders" speech. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 09:38, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : Or better yet! We require: : : Quantheory (talk) 20:18, January 17, 2020 (UTC) took me a while to figure what it is that they need, but my thiery is that they are going to use the chef to channel communication to the holy one. the holy one is upset so would need someone sympathetic to the others so as not to lash out while trying to get answers. -bikke (or perhaps to just channel what the chef sees hears and feels to the holy one) : But, isn't channeling His Serenity's job? Bkharvey (talk) 02:50, January 19, 2020 (UTC) well the chef cant do it on his own of course, like mayby his serenity mind melds with him while chenneling the holy one.-bikke Last-minute thought- it will be Agatha they want, because of something that Barry did when visiting England and dealing with those Ghost Submarines... --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:29, January 20, 2020 (UTC)